The Imperial Senate (Solarian)
Overview The Imperial Senate is the elected body of government and consists of one elected Senator from every planet in the Solarian Empire. The Senate Complex and the Senator's Offices and Apartments are all located on Atlantis Island on Earth, a good distance away from the Solar Palace. Life and Duties Life as a Senator The Senate convenes from 10 July to 10 December, Federal Calendar. During this time period, they are required to be within 24 hours of the Sol System for any and all votes. Housing is given to all Senators, regardless of which planet they represent, as well as an office to work out of when not in the chamber. Addressing a Senator Senators are addressed by their position, then last name, such as "Senator Amistad." When written about or spoken about, but not to, they are referred to as Honorable Senator, followed by name, such as "Honorable Senator Rosi." Duties The Senate handles all domestic laws, such as budget, taxation, what is and is not legal, as well as confirming any Ministry appointments, approving treaties, and act as a direct balance to the power of the Solar Throne and the Monarch that sits upon it. Due to anti-corruption laws written into the Imperial Charter, political parties and lobbyists are illegal in the Senate, as well as barring Nobles from holding any elected offices. Knights are permitted to hold office, however. Leadership The Senate is currently led by Alinya T'Sani, the Matriarch of the Senate. The Matriarch or Patriarch are usually elected by the Senate itself, as a non-voting head, except to break ties. This person is usually chosen to represent the Sol System, who is then approved or denied by the Monarch, within reason. The Monarch is never allowed to set foot inside the Senate Chambers, without the express permission of the Matriarch, making it one of the only two public places Emperor Rudolph I cannot enter without permission. However, in order to make sure the Senate gets the opinion of the Monarch, they are allowed to appoint a non-voting person to sit in at sessions, known as the Voice of the Emperor. Senator Requirements and Terms. Requirements While not everyone is qualified to be a Senator, the restrictions aren't much. * Must be considered a legal adult of their race. * Must be a Solarian citizen with at least one Federal (Earth) year of citizenship. * Must not be Noble, married to a Noble, or in immediate succession for a Nobility. * Must be a resident of the planet represented for at least one Federal year. * Must not be in debt past a certain point. * Must not be worth above a certain amount. * Must not have a criminal record involving organized crime or any felony. * Must be in good social standing (not be part of an ONI or SIS investigation). Terms * A fifth of the Senate goes up for re-election every year. * Senators go up for re-election every five years. * After three successful terms, that individual is unable to be re-elected. * In the event that a serving Senator dies or is removed from office, the Planetary Mayor of the planet that Senator represented may send an appointed Senator until the next election cycle UNLESS the last cycle was less than two years ago, in which case, a special election is held. * In the event new planets are added to the Empire, the next election cycle will have those planets elect their Senators and those Senators will start their five year countdown. In the event the additions are a large number, the re-election cycle of existing Senators is postponed for the next cycle. Dissolution of the Senate The Monarch has the power to dissolve the Senate, provided elections are held immediately by every planet to build a new Senate. The Monarch does NOT need a reason to dissolve the Senate; however, if the new Senate and the people do not approve, the Monarch could find themselves in a very uncomfortable position. Category:Solarian Empire